100 Themes Challenge
by MistWrites
Summary: Theme 14: "And I'm here!" America burst in, after the meeting had already started. "You're late. Again." England sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Aww, but I was-" England cut him off, "Just sit down, Alfred." "Hey, London! Is this my new little sister?"
1. Theme 1

_**Introduction**_

"Hello~!"

A young voice calls out excitedly through the dark. Little feet pounded on the ground, echoing through the room.

"Hmm?"

A girl turned around quickly, staring a small eight year old in the eyes. The older girl tilted her head, pushing her braid behind her.

"H...Hawaii…?"

The girl watched the eight year old smile wide, eyes bright.

"You still remember me! I miss you, London! When are you coming back?"

That's right. She's London! England's capital! And his daughter…

"England really misses you… So does everyone else! Anyways, where are the others?"

London blinked once, muttering something under her breath and entwining her fingers together.

"Uhm… No idea… Why are you here? This is… My prison…"

Hawaii tilted her head, bright eyes narrowing a bit.

"...P-Prison? Who would imprison you? That's… That's insane!"

She jumped up and hugged London, surprising the older girl.

"H-Hawaii, the master will be angry… You should leave…"

London tried prying the state off to no avail. She sighed, staring at Hawaii. London missed them. She really did. Even… Even Paris.

"No, London! I won't leave you!"

"Hawaii, please… I don't want to see you get hurt…"

"No!"

London saw small tears on Hawaii's cheeks. A bright light seemed to surround the girls and London hugged Hawaii back before they were transported into Hawaii's home.

"London? London, I did it! You're home! You're really home…"

London smiled at Hawaii, tears on her cheeks as well. She let go of Hawaii slowly before messing up her hair playfully.

"When can I see dad?"

"Well, he kinda… forgot…?"

"Forgot? Forgot… about me?"

"Well, yeah… They all did… To be honest, after the other states and I went into hiding daddy forgot us until we recently revealed ourselves…"

"B-But… Wait, I… What about the Provinces?"

London quickly asked, remembering to never have seen them in her many years of imprisonment in that… place.

"No idea…! They all just, vanished a little after all of you guys…"

Hawaii let out a sigh, something that didn't fit the young girl.

"Anyways, I got you back at least, London!"

_**So, a headcanon of mine is that every country's capital had a personification as well as provinces/states but they eventually vanished and where forgotten**_

**_If you like it, Review! And fav/follow :3 _**


	2. Theme 2

_**Love**_

"Québec!"

Paris smiled, calling his friend. He ran over to Québec and attacked him. Québec shoved Paris away quickly,

"Go attack London~ She hates that and its funny!"

Québec snickered, watching London on the swings as she sat with Hawaii. Florida was busy arguing with Romano so bugging her was out of the question, Romano would kill them. Not that Québec was worried...!

"C'mon Québec, let's go!"

Paris jumped on London and grabbed her waist.

"Get off me!"

"Nope!"

Québec snickered at their completely obvious love for eachother. Yet both were oblivious to it. Well, it made sense. Paris was like a mini France and London a mini female England. That was almost common knowledge.

"Québec...!"

Québec turned to see Ontario running up to him.

"Hmm?"

"...Paris is trying to flirt with London again, eh?"

"Yep."

"Ah, of course…"

Québec shrugged, enjoying the show. London was elbowing Paris. Well, she was trying to escape him which was pretty much failing. Hawaii kept swinging, laughing at Paris and London as she went.

"Paris, let's go bug Bern!"

"Québec, Bern most likely has a gun _and Switzerland is his dad._"

"Bern always has a gun, Ontario!"

Québec wasn't worried about Switzerland! Not one bit… Okay, he was terrified of him. But to be fair, Switzerland had tried to shoot Québec and Paris while the two were annoying Bern. They deserved it, of course.

"Québec, you're an idiot."

Ontario sighed at his brother, crossing his arms. He watched as London and Paris continued their little show that was basically like watching France and England but smaller and England happened to be a female. Québec let out a sigh before dragging Paris away from London.

"Aww, I almost had her~!"

"Paris, I'll kill you!"

London hissed at Paris.

"Aw, the little magician wants to kill me~! Can I see a magic trick?"

Paris teased her, smiling at her.

"I'm not a 'magician'! I'm a sorceress!"

London was about to punch Paris in the face. Hawaii jumped off the swing and jump-attacked London before someone (Hint, Paris) got hurt. London spun around and picked up Hawaii before walking away quickly from Paris, Québec, and Ontario just in time for Florida to walk up behind the three.

"You guys are missing Berlin! Your trio isn't complete yet without him!"

"Florida, don't go there with them…"

Ontario sighed loudly, watching his brother and Paris begin looking for Berlin. Florida looked at Ontario and shrugged.

"Berlin is in trouble anyway. No idea what he did, but he's in trouble."

Florida stated, rolling her eyes.

"Of course. It's the trio of idiots…!"

"And two of them are technically my cousins."

"And one is my _little_ brother."

"He certainly acts like it."

"And isn't London technically our cousin as well?"

"I think she would be, which is strange cause that makes Paris her cousin too and…"

"Well, France and England would be brothers based on this and they have that same relationship."

"...Okay, Ontario, that's worse… Don't get that image in my head…"

Florida rubbed her head.

"...I have worse~!"

"I'm scared…"

"I read these things called _fanfictions_ and people apparently ship our dads~!"

"Thanks Ontario that helped a whole lot."

Florida stated, sarcasm filling her voice.

"Your welcome!"

"I hate you sometimes."

Ontario shrugged,

"Love you too, cuz."

_**Bern is the capital of Switzerland. And Paris/Québec/Berlin are the BTT of these guys. Paris and London are the miniature versions of France and England. Ontario reads Fanfiction. Florida and Romano are in a love/hate relationship. (Sorry Spamano shippers I see Spain as a father figure~!) **_


	3. Theme 3

_**Light**_

"...Tokyo-chan?"

Japan looked into the girls' room after hearing her scream. He saw nothing. Tokyo wasn't there, she had _vanished_. She was gone, just like that. Tokyo, the innocent little girl with an obvious crush on Beijing. The little girl who loved following Jaan to meetings because she _wanted_ to learn about the country and how to run it. The little girl who didn't mind that she wasn't noticed because it meant Paris and Québec wouldn't bother her. Japan had promised he would take her to see anything she wanted and she was so excited to do that. To spend an entire day with her father. But Tokyo was gone, and that would never happen. The phone started ringing and Japan wiped his face with his sleeve before picking it up.

"...Italy-san?"

Japan asked softly, hearing someone on the other side crying softly.

"Rome is gone. He vanished, Japan! He's not here!"

Romano was the one calling him. Japan froze before regaining his train of thought.

"...Tokyo-chan has vanished as well…"

"Why? Why are they _gone_?"

Rome and Tokyo. Both of them, missing? It was… odd, to say the least. Japan wondered if Berlin was missing as well.

"Have you called Germany-san?"

Romano muttered a small yes,

"Italy has… Berlin is gone. Prussia won't leave Berlin's room, according to Germany..."

Japan nodded before remembering he was on the phone and he whispered a small 'okay' before saying bye and hanging up.

Rome, Berlin, and Tokyo were gone. They vanished, just _vanished_ with no trace as to where the went or why. Japan noticed a paper lying on the ground near Tokyo's bed and he picked it up.

_Daddy,_

_Hi! I'll be fine, don't worry. Berlin is here with me, and so is Beijing! The provinces and states aren't here, so London is sad. She wants Hawaii! It's nice here; not as nice as your house, but still, I like it! Paris has decided he'll do all the cooking because London tried and ended up setting a fire! Don't worry, no one got hurt, daddy. Well, I should end this! Bye, and I don't know when we can send another one… Remember the lights, daddy, that's what's important! _

_~Love, Tokyo!_

Japan smiled at the note, folding it and placing it in his pocket. He sighed and sat on Tokyo's bed sadly.

"They're gone. They're all gone…"

He remembered something from the note at that moment,

"But… the States and the Provinces aren't…?"

He took the note back out and studied it carefully.

-Many Years Later-

"America, that's ridiculous!"

England sighed, slightly annoyed at America.

"I never had a personification of _London_!"

"Yes you did! Japan had Tokyo, France had Paris, Germany and Prussia had Berlin...!"

America looked over to Canada for help.

"...America's right. I had my Provinces and he had his States. Berlin, Québec, and Paris were the friend group no one wanted together…!"

"Both of you are insane!"

"No we aren't! Just believe us…!"

"It _makes no sense_, America!"

"But…"

America looked at everyone,

"_Remember the light_…?"


	4. Theme 4

_**Dark**_

_Almost thought we made it home,_

_But we don't know this place at all,_

_That's enough now dry your tears_

_It's been a long eleven years_

"Florida?"

"Yes, Tokyo?"

"When can we return? I want to see daddy again..."

"...Hopefully soon…"

The darkness surrounding them was suffocating. It surrounded them, rendering them unable to see anything. It was like they were blind. They could hear each other, though, and that was what comforted them in their endless captivity. They couldn't move or see, but they could speak to each other.

"Hey London…?"

"...Yes, Paris?"

"I think we can return now…"

"Really…?"

"Y-Yes… But how long have we been here?"

"No idea."

"Eleven years."

Ontario's shaky voice reached London's ears.

"Ontario? You've been silent for so long…"

"...Yes, London… I tried speaking every day for the first year, but I never could…"

"Oh…"

London felt tears running down her face. Ontario never spoke. Ontario, the happy province who would fight Quebec over whether or not bothering Florida was a hobby.

London shut her eyes once before opening them to find herself lying in a meadow. Paris and Ontario were the closest to her, then Florida and Tokyo.

"...We're out?"

London stood up, more of the others becoming visible. Bern got up shakily and ran over to London,

"Do you think they remember us…?"

Tears were running down his face and London wiped them off gently,

"Maybe… And if they don't, we'll remind them…"

"Hey London, where are we...?"

Berlin and Vienna walked out of the forest and into the Meadow.

"I have no idea…"

London watched as more of the others got up, leaving only Paris and Florida still lying in the grass.

"Why aren't they getting up!"

Hawaii ran to Florida and started trying to shake her awake.

"Hawaii, come here…"

London called the state to her.

"London, S-She's not getting up!"

"I know… Neither is Paris…"

Hawaii nodded,

"I'm staying with her though...!"

Hawaii had tears running down her face. Florida was her sister, and the one who kept talking to her and Tokyo to keep them calm. Now that was London's job.

"We should start walking… Moscow, do you mind carrying Paris or Florida?"

Moscow nodded,

"I can carry Florida."

"...I'll carry Paris…"

Quebec picked up Paris and Moscow picked up Florida. The group started walking silently. Tokyo, Hawaii, and Rome followed London closely.

-Time skip-

The group reached a small city just as the sun was setting and Berlin smiled upon realizing where they were.

"We're in France!"

He exclaimed,

"Maybe Paris's dad can help us!"

"Maybe…"

London sighed as they entered a park.

"We have to sleep here… We have no money, after all…"

Hawaii nodded,

"Where will we put Paris and Florida?"

"Here…"

London climbed into a small playground structure,

"...Tokyo, Hawaii, and Rome should sleep here also…"

-Time skip-

"Hmm?"

Canada had decided to go out for a walk when he saw a group of kids sleeping on or near a playground structure. Curious as to why they'd be out here he walked over to them, waking up a boy who appeared to be around fifteen.

"...H-Hello…?"

The boy blinked sleepily before widening his eyes at seeing Canada.

"...Daddy…?"

"...I'm not your… father…"

Canada whispered, now incredibly confused.

"Daddy, how can you not remember us…? I'm Quebec…!"

"Quebec… Quebec isn't a teenage boy…"

"...Canada…"

The boy who was calling himself Quebec whispered,

"...Please… This is what Bern was scared for…"

"...Look, kid, I don't know how you know about me or who Bern is, but _I am not your father._"

The boy had tears in his eyes, trembling slightly.

"...Okay, you don't remember us… But Paris and Florida aren't waking up and we're scared…"

"...I can't help you…"

"Canada, please…"

Canada sighed,

"Look, I'll see 'Paris' and 'Florida', but I can't promise anything."

The boy nodded, and turned to wake a girl up before showing Canada Florida and Paris.

"Yeah, they're in some sort of coma… I can't wake them up, take them to a hospital…"

The girl looked down at her feet,

"We can't… They wouldn't understand…"

"Are you still going on about that…?"

"Canada, come on…!"

-Time skip-

Tokyo, Rome, and Hawaii kept near London as the entire group followed Canada to his hotel. They had persuaded him to take them to England first.

"...England…?"

Canada stepped into England's room.

"Daddy…!"

London attacked England with a hug,

"I missed you…!"

England widened his eyes in surprise, looking at Canada. He mouthed 'Who is this?' to him and Canada shrugged.

"...I'm London!"


	5. Theme 5

_**Seeking Solace**_

Florida sighed, sitting at her writing desk. She thought for a moment before starting her poem.

_I'm stupid, so what's the point?_

Ontario put his head in his hands, letting tears drip onto the paper out in front of him.

_No one likes me, so why should I care?_

London chuckled about something to herself before slamming her pen onto her paper as she sat in her room.

_I'm so full of lies, and they don't notice it at all. _

Rome put a hand on his paper silently, contemplating what to write. He put his head down on his desk, shutting his eyes.

_I'm so weak, I'm so weak and I'm worthless. _

Florida all finished with one small sentence.

_I just want it to end._

Ontario wrote a simple sentence on his paper.

_I just want to stop it._

London messily scrawled one on her paper.

_The lies will stop, today._

Rome softly wrote a finishing sentence on his, the words barely visible.

_I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger. _

And blood dripped to the floor. Red liquid, dripping to the ground in four different countries. And no one could've known. Florida, she was always calm. Happy. She seemed… at peace. Ontario, he always seemed content and calm. He was the one who didn't care when people forgot his name. London, no one could see through her many lies. She was happy, and Hawaii and Bern were her friends. And Rome. Rome, the little boy that was cheerful and made even Romano smile. They were all gone. Just gone. Like they _weren't even there_.

_And it was too late to save them._


	6. Theme 6

_**Break**_

_**It's a truth that in love and war,**_

_**World's collide and hearts get broken,**_

"Hey."

London wondered how Florida could keep herself calm during a war, a war where the two friends had to fight. But she seemed to be calm, even though she was currently on the losing side.

"Hey, Florida."

London stepped towards the spanish state, gun pointed at her chest. Florida sighed, looking at the gun before looking back at London.

"You can shoot me. It's not worth the fighting, London. I'm about to lose anyway. Just… I'm ready…"

Florida's gun fell into the dirt at her feet. London took a shaky breath,

"Look, Florida, I can't… I just can't…"

"...I'll be fine, London. I'll come back, maybe not exactly the same, but I'll live…"

"No, Florida, I can't kill you…"

"...Fine, I'll…"

Florida picked up her gun again.

_**I want to live like I know I'm dying,**_

_**Take up my cross, not be afraid**_

"Look, brother, I'm sorry…"

East Berlin looked at his twin and smiled a bit,

"But this is var."

West Berlin stumbled back from East Berlin. His gun fell to the ground, out of ammo. Tears fell down his cheeks, mixing with blood from a cut above his eye.

"E-East, vee don't have to fight…"

"...Yes vee do! Brother, this is _var_!"

East Berlin took a step towards West Berlin, gun up and pointing at him. West Berlin grabbed his cross necklace in his hands and shut his eyes. He waited for the click of the trigger, the bullet to hit him. But it never came.

"V-Vest…?"

East Berlin whispered, grabbing his own necklace and holding it tightly.

"I'm sorry…!"

_**Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?**_

_**And if it is,then everybody best stop steppin',**_

Quebec and Paris stared at each other, each unarmed now. Every shot they had fired was missed on purpose. They couldn't kill each other, even temporarily. They were friends, and friends don't kill each other.

"Paris, what are we going to do…? I can't kill you, and you can't kill me…"

"Quebec, _we can't do anything_. You hear me?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Quebec looked at the ground beneath him. He heard a shout behind him and turned to see Ontario coming up towards him.

"I knew you shouldn't have been fighting Paris."

Ontario hissed,

"If you can't kill him, I will, Quebec."

"No, Ontario! Don't…"

"Idiot, this is a fucking _war_!"

"Paris, run…!"

Quebec yelled to Paris. Paris nodded and started running, towards an area claimed as French territory. Ontario let out a stream of curses while watching Paris leave before looking at Quebec.

"You idiot! I want to _win_, Quebec, not lose to that pathetic French _idiot_!"

"Ontario, stop and think for a moment."

"I will not _think_ while I could be helping dad _win_ this war!"

"Ontario!"

Quebec shouted at his brother,

"We are _fighting our cousins_! Our _friends_! Doesn't it worry you to know that Florida has been taken by England?"

"We aren't on the same side!"

"No one is, Ontario! I think the only ones who are on the same side are Italy and Romano, and they're neutral!"

"...So?"

"_Idiot_!"

_**This is a completely fictional war. I might continue this, so you can, like, learn more about it and stuff. Song used: War of Change (Its really good~) **_


	7. Theme 7

_**Heaven**_

_**I don't think I need you anymore**_

_**Take your words, and your lies and just beat it!**_

_**I don't think I need you anymore**_

_**Take the hurt and the pain, I don't need it!**_

Florida let out a deep breath, looking around her new room. London stood behind her,

"Now you live here."

"I know that."

"Just telling you."

London walked out, leaving Florida alone in the room. She put her small amount of items away silently, thinking to herself about why she was here. She- she wasn't strong enough to protect her land. She _wasn't strong enough_, and now she was a British Territory. Florida hoped that the others were okay but-

"Oh god… Alaska!"

Florida yelled, remembering how Russia was trying to get the state back under his control. She jumped onto her new bed and buried her head into the pillow. Florida started sobbing; the war was changing everyone and even if she become one of America's states again nothing would get better. Her relationship with London was pretty much _gone_. Just like that, gone.

"Sammy, you can come down to watch news on the war."

London stated. Florida nodded, slightly confused at the use of her human name. She went down to watch the news, following London.

"...What…?"

Florida heard something she had hoped never to hear. Ever.

_America has fallen_.

"W-What happened…?"

London shrugged, thinking about Florida's question for a moment.

"I believe that Prussia and East Berlin ended up taking control of DC."

No. No, it couldn't be true! Florida refused to believe it, refused to believe that America had fallen.

"Anyways, I think that Ontario is after Paris."

Florida sat on the couch, frozen in shock. She shook her head,

"Wh-Where are the others?"

"I believe Russia took Alaska."

"Hawaii?"

"Well, you'll see where Hana is."

"W-Why are you using our human names?"

"Because that is what you will be referred to as while living here."

"_I-I hate you...!_"

London just nodded at Florida's comment. She stepped out, leaving Florida alone with only the TV.

"F-Florida...?"

"...Hawaii?"

The little girl ran to Florida, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you so much…! I don't like wars… I want daddy…"

"Hawaii, we can't see dad…"

"Why...?"

"...B-Because…"

"I-Is he… Gone?"

"Not exactly…"

_**We weren't divided**_

_**We were the same**_

_**And we were free**_

_**But we all wore chains**_

Ontario aimed his gun at Paris, smiling as he did so. He put his finger on the trigger and shot it.

"..._Paris_!"

Ontario watched Quebec run towards Paris, a moment too late. The bullet hit Paris's stomach, and the capital collapsed into mud.

"Quebec, are you a _traitor_? Because you're acting like one, so I'll treat you like one."

Ontario ran up to his brother and grabbed his wrist. He looked at Paris lying in the mud, staring at him.

"This is _war_, idiots, not a game."

Ontario grabbed rope from his bag and tied Quebec's hands behind his back.

"Ontario, we are family…"

"Shut up, Quebec!"

Ontario lifted up his gun again and reloaded it before pointing it at Quebec,

"If you speak again, _I will shoot_."

"Ontario, this isn't… this isn't you…"

Paris tried sitting up while keeping his hand over the bullet wound. Ontario turned to stare at Paris,

"I more then enough bullets to kill you both and keep going, so I suggest you shut up too."

Paris nodded, gaze going to Quebec as Ontario shoved him to the ground and then tied Paris's hands together with a new rope.

"Now we wait for the others to come."

Ontario stated, unloading and loading his gun as he waited.

"Hey Ontario, guess you got him!"

Alberta ran up to Ontario,

"What do you need me to do?"

"Take Paris while I take the traitor."

Ontario told the girl, who smiled and nodded.

"Okay!"

Alberta picked up Paris and Ontario grabbed Quebec's arm.

**_Eh, don't know where I was going _**


	8. Theme 8

_**Innocence**_

Yukon, Bern, Hawaii. The most innocent of all of them. The youngest physically, the ones that are protected most often. But what if you have to choose who to protect? What if you can't protect all three of them, and the ones you don't choose to protect die? Who do you choose?

"Yukon! Hawaii! Bern! Get behind me _now_!"

Ontario yelled, staring down a monster standing in front of him. Hawaii pulled Yukon and Bern behind Ontario, watching him fight the monster.

"No...No, no no no!"

Ontario was thrown to the side with a single sweep of the monster's huge paw. He fell against the wall, watching helplessly as the monster approached the other three. It was _stalking_ them.

"...L-Leave them alone!"

Ontario shakily stood up, putting one hand over a cut on his arm. The monster turned towards him, looking him in the eyes, before picking up Hawaii by her shirt and throwing her to the side. Ontario heard a loud crack when she hit the wall and he flinched before running at the monster, vision clouded with blood. Bern and Yukon ran towards Hawaii, trying to pull her up.

"Just _run_, get help!"

"O-Ontario, we can't just leave you…!"

"Go!"

Bern pulled Yukon towards the exit quickly. Yukon let Bern drag her as she watched Ontario tackle the monster. Ontario tried to reach for a new place to hang on when the monster turned quickly and threw him against the wall. Ontario lied there, stunned, as he watched the monster stalk Yukon and Bern.

"...Brother!"

Yukon yelled, tears streaming down her face as she and Bern ran out to get someone. Ontario crawled towards Hawaii, wiping blood of his face with the back of his hand. He reached Hawaii and tried tearing off bits of his shirt to stop the bleeding from her head, ignoring his own injuries.

"You can't die, Hawaii..."

Ontario wrapped the small piece of his shirt he had managed to rip off around Hawaii's head. The cloth was already soaked with blood and was doing nothing for Hawaii.

"_Ontario_! _Hawaii_!"

Ontario turned to see London and Quebec running towards him. He could see Florida and Paris distracting the monster, keeping it away from the corner where Hawaii and Ontario were.

"...A-Are they safe?"

"Yes, Ontario, yes they are…"

"Good…"

Ontario smiled slightly, blood dripping from his head into his eyes and mouth. Quebec kneeled by Ontario, trying to stop the bleeding with gauze. London was quickly wrapping her own gauze around Hawaii's head before lifting up the unconscious state. Quebec picked up Ontario gently as well and followed London to the exit.


	9. Theme 9

_**Drive**_

"Ooh! My little brother's learning how to drive!"

Ange winced at Quebec's loud voice.

"...I don't need you teaching me, Florida and London are…"

"Aww, Ange! You said I would teach you!"

"Well, you're not...!"

"Eh, fine~! Florida and London can teach you today!"

Ontario sighed at his brother,

"What are you planning now?"

"Hmm? ...Nothing…!"

"You're planning something, I know it!"

"Nope!"

"Tell me!"

"Only if you let me teach you to drive~!"

"No!"

"Why not, Ontario?"

"Because that would fail and we all would be dead in a fiery explosion!"

"Aww, Ontar~! That only happened…"

Quebec started counting on his fingers,

"It only happened five times!"

"You are not sitting in the same car as me when I'm supposed to be learning how to drive!"

"Ontario, it'd be an amazing adventure! Please?"

"Quebec, I said no!"

"I will keep bugging you until you say yes~!"

Ontario let out a sigh, walking away from Quebec. Florida walked up to Ontario, London behind her.

"Ready?"

Ontario nodded,

"Yes."

"Ontario, I wanna teach you~!"

"No!"

_**Short and cute~ Yes, never let Quebec drive.**_


	10. Theme 10

_**Breathe**_

Yukon was terrified. She could still see her older brothers fighting, and it scared her. She had watched Alberta and Manitoba try to separate them but _it didn't work_. Now Ontario and Quebec were separated, but Yukon wasn't allowed to see them at all. Not like she wanted to, but Alberta had made a point to not let her near them. Yukon just wanted to forget the entire event, but she couldn't.

"Yukon, come on. Dinner time."

Alberta opened her sister's door, breaking her out of her thoughts. Yukon nodded and got out of her bed. She grabbed Alberta's hand and the two walked to the dining room.

"Are Ontario and Quebec eating with us?"

"No, Yukon. No they aren't."

"Why?"

Alberta let out a sigh, thinking of a way to explain why to the little girl.

"I'll tell you later, Yukon."

"Okay… What's for dinner?"

"Salmon."

"Okay!"

They reached the dining room and sat down.

"Alberta, where's daddy?"

"...He had work to do."

"Oh… What about Nova Scotia?"

"Nova was sleeping, Yukon."

Nunavut said through a mouthful of food.

"Nunavut, chew with your mouth closed!"

Alberta scolded him, annoyed.

"Hey, don't get mad at me!"

"Nunavut…!"

"Alberta, come _on_! I mean, I know you're annoyed but don't take it out on me!"

Alberta stood up and stormed off to her room.

"What's her issue?"

Nunavut watched Alberta go. Yukon shook her head, looking between where Alberta went and Nunavut.

"Nunavut, please don't antagonize Alberta right now. You shouldn't ever annoy her, but especially not now…"

Manitoba looked at Nunavut. Yukon ate her food, thinking about everything that has happened. Nunavut continued eating his as well, watching Manitoba carefully.

"I'm done."

Yukon stated softly, pushing her plate in.

"Hey, Yukon! Take it into the kitchen."

Yukon nodded, acknowledging Manitoba's statement and going to put her plate in the kitchen before going back to her room.

She stopped at Alberta's door to hear her sister sobbing.

"Alberta…?"

"...Yes, Yukon?"

"Can I… Can I come in?"

"Alright…"

Yukon stepped in to Alberta's room and sat next to her older sister. Alberta was staring at a note written in Quebec's messy handwriting.

"...What's wrong, Alberta...?"

"..."

"...I really want to know…"

"...Alright…"

Alberta thought for a moment before starting to talk,

"...Quebec wants to become his own country, and he was trying to get Ontario to go with him… Ontario of course refused and then Quebec… Quebec tried to force Nova to come with him… Nova refused as well, and Quebec went back to try to drag Ontario with him. That's what they were fighting about… Now Quebec is trying to get me to go with him…"

Alberta looked at the note again,

"And dad's trying to settle everything somehow…"

Yukon leaned her head on Alberta's shoulder and closed her eyes,

"...Why does Quebec want to leave…?"

"No idea…"

Alberta laid backwards and Yukon laid next to her.

_**Just a short drabble with the provinces… Here you get see more of them~! **_


	11. Theme 11

_**Memory**_

_**So one day he found her crying**_

_**Coiled up on the dirty ground**_

_**Her prince finally came to save her**_

_**And the rest you can figure out**_

Ontario was crying in his room, keeping his hand on a small charm necklace given to him by his brother. He hated this. The constant fighting with Quebec. He hated when Yukon would give him strange looks, like she was terrified of him. Ontario could see Yukon staying away from him and Quebec. Hell, no one would go near them anymore. It hurt, it really did. Yet Ontario and Quebec couldn't change. They always seemed to have something to fight about, something incredibly stupid. And every single night Ontario locked himself in his room and just sobbed.

"O-Ontario?"

Ontario looked to the door, watching the silver knob turn slowly.

"...Come in…"

Ontario watched Quebec come in hesitantly.

"...Ontario…"

Ontario wiped his face on his sleeve, smearing the tears. He still held the charm in his hand, tightening his fist around it.

"...I'm sorry…"

Quebec hesitantly walked forward to sit on the edge of the bed. He brushed some hair out of Ontario's face,

"...I wish we didn't fight, y'know...? I wish things could go back to when we were little…"

Quebec took his own charm necklace in his hand. Ontario rolled over onto his back and let go of his charm,

"...Why are we fighting…?"

"I have no idea…"

"Quebec, remember when we were younger? How we said we'd always be together forever?"

"Yea…?"

"Look how well that promise is turning out."

Ontario chuckled a bit. Quebec laid down next to him, smiling slightly. Ontario turned to look at Quebec and Quebec looked back at him.

"Hey, Ontario, do you love me…?"

"Quebec, you're my brother…! Of course I do…"

"No, like…"

"Quebec, like what…?"

A light blush was evident on Ontario's face at Quebec's words. Quebec suddenly kissed Ontario, making Ontario blush even more.

"...Quebec…?"

Quebec shook his head and put a finger to Ontario's lips, smiling a little. He pulled Ontario closer to him and buried his face in his hair. Ontario thought for a moment before wrapping his arms around Quebec and pulling himself closer until he was comfortable. Ontario quickly fell asleep in Quebec's arms, Quebec falling asleep soon after.

_.:In the morning:._

Alberta looked into Ontario's room, about to wake him up, when she stopped. She watched Quebec and Ontario sleeping together, confused but smiling at them. She closed the door silently and went downstairs to the others to eat breakfast.

"Where's Ontario and Quebec?"

Manitoba asked and Alberta just smiled at her as she sat down.

"Let's just start eating."

_.:Time skip:._

Ontario woke up, blinking sleepily. He saw Quebec's face right in front of his and he smiled.

"Quebec, get up…"

"...Hmm...?"

Quebec opened his eyes and stared into Ontario's.

"I think we missed breakfast..."

Quebec whispered to Ontario. Ontario nodded,

"Yeah, let's go…!"

"No, stay with me for a bit!"

Quebec pulled Ontario back onto the bed.

"But I'm hungry!"

"...Only if we can come back up here…"

"Alright, alright!"

They got up and walked downstairs, hands entwined behind their backs.

"Look who decided to join us!"

Alberta laughed, watching Ontario and Quebec sit at their seats. The two sent glances to each other, making Alberta smile. Yukon watched the interactions between Ontario and Quebec, a confused look in her eyes.

"I'm done, now I'm gonna get more sleep!"

Ontario put his plate away and ran upstairs. Quebec soon followed him and Alberta smiled, watching them go.

_**Eh, just some cute Ontario/Quebec fluff~ Because this'll be the last cute little story for a while cause now its gonna be a big angst fest~! **_


	12. Theme 12

_**Insanity**_

Ontario opened his eyes to blinding white snow. He couldn't see anything else but white. Hell, he couldn't even see the car. Ontario put a hand on his head to feel blood. He turned to see pink tinted snow as well.

"Q-Quebec? Florida? London?"

Ontario started calling out the names of those with him.

"B-Berlin? P-Paris? Vienna?"

He heard nothing but the wind. Ontario stood up shakily and started looking for the car now. He could remember the car another car and then flying through the windshield.

_Crap_

Quebec was driving the car and Florida had to sit in between him and Quebec because Paris, Vienna, Berlin and London took the back. He was the most worried about Berlin and Florida, though, because neither had a seatbelt.

"I...I hope they're alright…"

Ontario stumbled through the snow towards where he thought the car was.

-_Next_-

Paris could see the seat in front of him as he opened his eyes, blood covering his hair. He turned to see Vienna thrown to the ground, out of her seat belt.

"...V-Vienna...?"

The girl didn't respond to Paris.

"Vienna, please answer me!"

Paris looked around the car, counting who was missing: Berlin, Quebec, Ontario, and Florida. London was moving slightly, so Paris focused on Vienna first.

"Paris?"

London asked, blinking once before noticing Vienna. Vienna had moved a bit, lessening Paris's worry.

"London, watch Vienna…"

Paris pointed to the Austrian girl,

"...I'm going to see if I can find the others…"

Paris tried to get out of his seatbelt and failing.

"Paris, I'll go. You're hurt more, so stay."

London cut herself out with a pocket knife before cutting Paris out of his seat belt. Paris nodded slowly,

"Stay safe…"

"I will, I will."

London got out of the car quickly and looked around.

"Berlin…? Florida?"

She called out for them with no response. London turned to see the car's damage and looked around it first.

-_Next_-

Quebec opened his eyes slowly, wiping blood off his face. He stared up at the sky, mind blanking on what happened for a moment before remembering. He got up quickly and turned to see Florida lying in the snow, the area around her stained with blood.

"...Florida?"

Quebec feared the worst, and when he received no response he tried to find her pulse with numb fingers. He could find none, and stepped away from the Floridian and started sobbing.

"...Why did you have to die? Why…"

Quebec turned when he heard London's voice near him.

"London...?"

"Quebec!"

London came running through the snow towards him.

"London, Florida's dead."

"...N-No, she can't be…"

"...I'm sorry, but she is…"

"No! No no no!"

London collapsed to the ground by Florida, sobbing.

"Have you found anyone else?"

"Paris is with Vienna in the car… But no sign of Ontario or Berlin…"

London sighed, picking up Florida and walking back to the car slowly. Every step closer meant being closer to Paris and Vienna, but also meant having to explain what happened when- no, if- they were rescued.

-_Time skip_-

"...You haven't found Ontario or Berlin?"

Berlin looked at Quebec,

"I'm right here, Quebec… But no, London hasn't found Ontario."

"Oh."

"Look, he's not dead. I know that much, he's strong."

"But Florida's dead, so why not him?"

"Quebec, stay positive…!"

_**Oh look a cliffhanger haha deal~! **_


	13. Theme 13

_**Freedom**_

_**Anybody's got the power**_

_**They don't see it**_

_**'Cause they don't understand**_

_**Spinning round and round for hours**_

_**You and me we got the world in our hands**_

"Vee are the future, you know." Erich looked at Ignatz, smiling. "You may be, but I'm not." Ignatz looked at the ground underneath the brothers. "Ignatz, everyone is zee future. You're my little brother, Ignatz, and vee vill be together forever." Erich rested his head on his brother's shoulder and closed his eyes. "...Okay, vee vill be together forever and ever." Ignatz absentmindedly played with Erich's hair and stared out at the city; their city. Berlin.

_**.:Somewhere:.**_

"Quebec?" Ontario looked over at Quebec. Quebec was throwing stones into the water from the bridge the brothers were sitting on, "Yea, Ontario?" Quebec looked at Ontario. "If people don't accept _us_, what will we do?" Quebec turned to Ontario, confused, "What do you mean?" He sat down next to him. "I mean, our relationship…" Ontario put his head in Quebec's lap. "Then screw them! I love you, and that's all that matters, Ontario." Quebec playfully messed up Ontario's hair.

_**.:Somewhere:.**_

Florida watched London and Hawaii ice skating together, smiling at her little sister and best friend having fun. "Florida, come skate with us!" London skated up to her stopped, Hawaii following. "I don't skate, London!" Florida smiled, "Go skate, I just wanna watch!" London started dragging Florida out, "No, you're coming to skate!" Florida tried pulling back, "I don't even have skates!" London shrugged, "Get them on, Florida!" She let go of Florida and watched as the state shoved skates on before pulling her up. "Now let's go!" Hawaii was already skating again, coming to London and Florida once to see how Florida was doing. "Just hold on to my hand, Florida! I'll show you!" London grabbed Florida's hand and pulled her along to skate. Florida looked incredibly awkward while skating, unable to correctly move. "I don't skate, London!" London shrugged and continued pulling Florida along, going faster and faster. "Stop! This is too fa-" Florida tripped onto London. Florida blushed trying to get up, but London pulled her down. "Hey, what are you doing?" Florida felt London's hands reach around her and pull her down onto London, "Have I ever told you how adorable you are, Florida?" London asked Florida. "...London...?" London cut off Florida by kissing her and making Florida's blush grow more. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed!" London chuckled and completely ignoring the ice all around them. "I love you, Florida…"

_**.:Somewhere:.**_

Paris swung his legs back and forth, thinking about all the couples now. And him. He had no one, no one who truly loved him. He had watched how London had often looked at Florida, and now they were together. That had made him happy. And Ontario and Quebec, those two were adorable, even if they were siblings. All Paris wanted was someone who loved him back.

"Paris?" Paris turned to see Ignatz walking up to him. "Hmm?" He stood up and brushed off his clothing. Ignatz handed him a piece of paper, "Erich was too afraid to give this to you…" He smiled as Paris took the paper and read it. "Can you tell him to come here?" Paris smiled at Ignatz. The German boy nodded and ran to get his older brother.

Erich walked up to Paris, eyes down. "Do you hate me now?" Erich looked up at Paris sadly. "Why do you think that, Erich?" Paris hugged Erich tightly, "Because I love you too!" Erich hugged Paris back, "Really?" He smiled happily. "Yes, Erich… Yes I do…"

_**.:Somewhere:.**_

"Alaska?" Hawaii was currently sprawled across her older brothers bed, "What's it like to love someone?" Alaska turned towards his little sister, "It feels… Nice. Like you're safe, protected… I can't really explain it, Hawaii… You have to figure how you feel by yourself." Hawaii smiled at Alaska, "Is that how you feel when you're with North Dakota?" Alaska nodded, "Yea, Hawaii." Hawaii thought for a moment, "I think I'm in love with someone… How can I tell them?" Alaska sat next to his little sister, brushing her hair out of her face, "Well, it depends on who it is, Hawaii. Can you tell me?" Hawaii buried her face in the blanket, "Yukon…" She blushed. "It's okay, Hawaii, Yukon's good…" Alaska smiled at his little sister lying next to her. "...How can I tell her?" Alaska thought about Hawaii's question, "Well, North Dakota just kept dropping hints. You saw how London told Florida, I'm pretty sure Erich had Ignatz give Paris a note, and Ontario and Quebec ended up together after fighting…" Alaska kept thinking, "You could just give her something, she might like you back anyways!" Hawaii nodded as Alaska spoke.

Saki jumped onto the bed and laid next to Hawaii. Hawaii started petting the husky, thinking about how to tell Yukon she loved her. "How am I gonna do this…" Hawaii sat up and continued thinking. "Hey, Hawaii, I gotta leave, see you later!" Alaska smiled and walked out of the room.

_**.:Somewhere:.**_

"Hey, Yukon?" Hawaii approached the canadian girl slowly and handed her a small package, "Here, it's for you…" Yukon took it, thanking Hawaii and opening it to find a small necklace with a white charm in it. Yukon found a small note reading '_I think I love you, Yukon…_' Yukon looked up at Hawaii, who was currently blushing. "Really?" Yukon hugged Hawaii, "I love you too!" Hawaii smiled, "Can I put your necklace on you?" She asked. Yukon nodded, "Of course!" Hawaii took the necklace and put it on Yukon, still smiling. The two little girls walked off together happily, both of them smiling.

_**The only thing I ship more than Ontario/Quebec is Florida/London. This is an adorable one that shows some possiable couples in any of my stories (Except Ignatz/Erich. That's not gonna get far, its only brotherly)(Same with Alaska/Hawaii. Its strictly sibling love) Yukon/Hawaii is the little kids who love each other but haven't quite grasped the concept of love yet. **_


	14. Theme 14

_**Smile (Just once, for me?)**_

"Florida!" The territory turned to see London and Paris calling her. The little girl giggled, "_Hola!_" She ran to the older two. "Hey there, Florida, how are you?" London messed up the seven-year-old's hair playfully.

"...Daddy gave me to your dad to get big brother Cuba back..."

"It's okay, Florida, I'll protect you!" London picked Florida up and held her. The little spanish girl let London carry her to her room. "...London?" Florida asked London, "Why was I traded…?" London sighed and closed her eyes, brushing Florida's hair out of her face, "I don't know, Sammi, I don't know…" She started braiding Florida's hair neatly, "We need to go to see Dad now…" She finished braiding Florida's hair and tied it with a blue string. Florida had a bow with the colors of the British flag on it, matching her white dress perfectly. London just had her hair tied back in a loose ponytail and wore a blue dress. "Ready?" London asked Florida. Florida nodded and grabbed London's hand, "Who'll be there?" She asked London. London thought for a moment as they walked, "India, America and Canada for sure, maybe others. I don't know exactly." Florida nodded, "Alright…!"

The girls were the first to enter the meeting room besides Canada, who was always first. "Hey, Canada…" Canada looked up from whatever he was doing, "Hey London…! Is that Florida?" London nodded and sat down. Florida sat in London's lap, refusing to sit anywhere else. Which made some sense, London was the only one Florida really knew. India ran in, "Am I late?" She caught her breath and sat down. "No, America and Dad aren't here anyways." London shrugged, "I just got here." India nodded, "Alright. And now we wait." She rolled her eyes and leaned back in the chair.

"And I'm here!" America burst in, after the meeting had already started. "You're late. Again." England sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Aww, but I was-" England cut him off, "Just sit down, Alfred."

"Hey, London! Is this my new little sister?"

"Go away." London hissed. Florida buried her face into London's chest, "...Tell the _idiota_ to leave me alone…" She muttered, "I don't like him…" London nodded, "You heard her." America crossed his arms, "I just wanna get to know my little sister!" India chuckled at the whole exchange, "Careful now, I bet Sammi could beat you in a fight~! She _was_ raised by Spain!" America shrugged, "No one can beat me!" Florida sat up and punched him in

the face, "_dejar_." America backed off and rubbed his face, "Oww…." Canada chuckled, "You were asking for it, Al." America looked at Canada, "Well she punches hard, bro…!" India laughed, "Told ya~!" Even London laughed at America. "It's not that funny! Mattie, tell them to stop laughing at meeee~!" America whined. Canada kept laughing at him, "...It's very funny!" Florida smiled at her new family, "If you don't wanna get hurt, _vete_!" She shrugged. "But…!" America started complaining before London cut him off, "Go away, America, just go away and cry…!" America crossed his arms, "Laura, Hero's don't cry!"

_**.:Time skip:.**_

"Sammi?" London looked into the girl's room, "You… Okay?" She heard a small whimper, "London, I'm scared…" London walked in, "What's wrong-" She froze when she saw two children. "...What?" The girl spoke, "He just appeared here… I think he's East Florida. I'm West Florida…" London shook her head to clear it, "Okay, what's your name? I don't wanna have to call you East Florida forever!" The boy looked at her and blinked, "...I don't have one…" London nodded, "Okay, how about Emygdio?" The boy nodded, "I Like that name!" Emygdio smiled. London picked him up, "Are you guys okay with being separate?" Sammi looked at her little brother, "Yea, we are…!" She smiled. Emygdio smiled up at London, "Where am I sleeping?" London thought for a moment, "Do you wanna sleep with Canada and America?" Emygdio nodded, "Sure...!" London put the boy down, "Let's go!" Sammi ran up to London and grabbed her hand. Emygdio grabbed her other hand and they walked to the room the North American brothers shared.

"Hey, guys. I have something for you." London opened the door, "Get up." America sat up, "Coming to visit me at night, Laura?" Emygdio and Sammi stood just outside the room, out of sight, as London crossed her arms and stepped towards the bed. "Not like that, idiot." She hissed as America grabbed her hand, "Let go of me." America shrugged and pulled her towards him so their foreheads were touching. "How about… No?"

"You're an idiot."

"Well, you need to relax~!"

"You need to shut up."

"You should just smile at someone other than our little sister."

London let out an annoyed breath, "Shut up. If I wanted to be sexually harassed I would've gone to Paris."

America shrugged, "So why'd you come in here, if not for me?" The two were still too close for London to feel comfortable and somehow Canada was still asleep. "Okay, first, Canada needs to wake up, and two, you and Canada have your own beds. Why is he in yours?" Silence. "Nevermind that, I'll wake him up if you give me a kiss~" America smiled at London. "No. Never happening." London hissed between her teeth. "Okay, then, I can wait here forever." London tried to shove America away but her caught her arm. They stood there in silence again, London staring angrily America while he just chuckled at her.

"Not that easy~!"

"You suck."

"Nope~! You will!"

"You _idiot_! Stop twisting my words around to make them into something sexual!" London yelled at him, waking Canada up now. "…?" Canada watched America and London, "America, drop it. It's what, twelve?" He sighed. "Not until she kisses me, bro~!" America smiled at Canada before turning back to London. "I hope you know that's never happening, ever." London narrowed her eyes.

"Should we help her or…?" Sammi looked at her brother. Emygdio nodded, looking at Sammi, "We should help her." The siblings ran in and ended up attacking America by pushing him from the side. "Gah! I'm under attack!" America let go of London and ran to hide behind Canada. Sammi and Emygdio hi-fived, turning to London. Canada chuckled at America, "We only need India in here now...!" He smiled.

"This is what I was _trying_ to tell you about!" London pointed to the two children that had attacked America, "Florida split and now Emygdio is gonna sleep in here." Canada nodded, "So Sammi's with you?" London nodded, "Yep."

_**.:Time skip:. **_

Sammi stretched and got out of bed. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. London was still asleep on the bed, hair like a halo around her head. The door to the room opened and America walked in. He laid next to London, arm over her body as she slept. He pulled London towards him, "You're mine now…" He whispered in her ear and fell asleep with his arms encircling her body. London opened her eyes, woken up by America's whisper. "..." She contemplated what to do for a moment, "Get off me you bastard!" She tried and failed to shove him away. "...But you're so comfortable…" He murmured, holding her tighter.

"I hate you." London hissed, unable to shove America away at all and now the colony was lying on top of her. "Ah, I know you don't…" America had his eyes closed. Sammi had most likely already gone to Emygdio and Canada. "You're the biggest _idiot_ and _my brother_! Why are _you_ so obsessed with _me_?" London hissed at him. "Aww, Laura, you're so adorable~!" America opened his eyes, his face incredibly close to London's. He quickly kissed her, making London blush. "You idiot…!" London tried to push America away again but he just held her hands down to her sides.

"You're so cute!" America laughed, still holding London down on the bed. He was oblivious to the awkward position they were in, but London was not. She was still blushing, trying to still look angry through it and only succeeding in making herself look even more adorable to the colony on top of her. America kissed London again, right as Canada walked in.

"...America…?" Canada stood at the door, watching America and London carefully. America was currently attempting to make out with London. "Are you serious. You are an idiot." Canada rolled his eyes and walked out, closing the door behind him. "...No don't leave help me…" London called out towards Canada as he left.

_**.:Some other time:.**_

"Hehe well that was in the past?" America chuckled, "I forgot about that…" London rolled her eyes, "Yea, and Canada over there didn't even help me!" Canada crossed his arms, "...What was I supposed to do? I was watching Sammi and Emygdio...!" London hissed, "They were fine on their own! And if you were worried India could've watched them!" She crossed her arms. "...But-" London cut Canada off, "No buts!" Canada rolled his eyes, "...London, it's in the past." America nodded, "Yea, it is! But you still haven't smiled for me..." London stared at him, "Don't you da-" America had her pinned against the wall, "I want a smile!"

"I hate you, do you know that?"

"You've made it clear, but I want a smile!"

**Hehe I'm sorry no I'm not. Because the family of Colony!America, Colony!Canada, Colony!India, Territory!Florida and of course London is the best family xD And yes with this headcannon Colony!America had a major crush bordering obsession with London… And when Florida was under British control it was split into East Florida and West Florida. England did take Cuba and Spain traded Florida for Cube, so that's also true. **


	15. Theme 15

_**Silence**_

_**I need a friend**_

_**Playing pretend's not working**_

Tehran had her door shut and locked, blocking everyone out. She just wanted to leave, forever. Everyone she had made friends with? A grand total of one, and he had left her here to suffer alone. Sure, she had her father, but that didn't count. Tehran never even saw him. Maybe she could find Baghdad and show him what she had done to herself, make him feel guilty. But what was the point? He wouldn't return anyways, and she didn't even know where the hell he had gone. Tehran was all alone with her demons, and she was sick of it. So she would just leave. Anyways, who would care?

Tehran grabbed the paper next to her and wrote out a quick note to her dad.

_Bye daddy,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't stronger_

_I can't do this pretending though,_

_so goodbye…_

A tear dripped onto the paper, smearing the letter it landed on a tiny bit. Tehran put the paper down.

"Goodbye."

Tehran was gone.

_**xXx**_

_**The bruises and I**_

_**Are slowly fading**_

Vilnius shivered beneath her thin blanket, trying to keep herself as warm as possible. The bruises covering her pale skin were more obvious now, and she just kept getting thinner and thinner. But no one seemed to care. No one ever cared. Vilnius was the like Moscow's punching bag, the Russian seemed to seek her out. Vilnius hated it, and she wanted to escape. But how could she? She was trapped here.

"Hello, Vilnius." Moscow stood near her, "Are you going to be a good girl?" She reached down to brush her fingers against Vilnius's hair. The Lithuanian covered her head with her hands, "...P-Please go a-away…" She felt Moscow grab the scarf around her neck and pull her up, "Oh Rasa, you should learn to answer me…" Vilnius felt Moscow's breath on her ear and she flinched away. Moscow let go of Vilnius's scarf, causing the Lithuanian to fall to the ground. Moscow walked out of the basement room, locking the door behind her. No one would come down here, and she'd just be trapped forever.

"Rasa…?" Vilnius heard and she weakly pushed herself into a sitting position. "...W-Who's there…?" She whispered, throat hurting from a lack of water. "It's Tallinn…" The door opened slightly and Tallinn walked in. He held some bread and water for her, "...M-Moscow told me to get this for you…" Vilnius took the bread and tried eating, but she couldn't get it down. "I-I can't e-eat it…" She gave the bread back to Tallinn and just took the water and drank little sips at a time. "Rasa, you have to try… Please, for me at least?" Tallinn sat next to her. Vilnius shook her head, "I-I can't eat it, Mihkel, I-I just c-can't!" She put the water down and layed on the floor again. Tallinn saw the full extent of what had happened to her, the bruises lacing her arms and sides and the occasional scars. "Vilnius…" Tallinn heard someone walking down, "See you…" He hurried out.

"Vilnius, get up." Moscow stated, looking at her. Vilnius tried pushing herself up and fell back down, "M-Moscow, please don't h-hurt me…" She whispered, closing her eyes and readying herself for the pain of whatever Moscow would do. "Oh Rasa, I'm not going to _hurt_ you yet…" Vilnius felt Moscow lift her up, "Tallinn told me you aren't eating, _little butterfly_…" Moscow was carrying her to the kitchen, "If you are a good girl you can go back to your room~!" Vilnius knew that everyone would see how weak she was, and she didn't want them to see her. It was bad enough Tallinn knew, but everyone knowing? She didn't want them to see her. Riga, Kiev and Minsk, they couldn't see her like this. She was supposed to be strong, and she wasn't. Even her dad, he had enough trouble already and didn't need to worry about her. But Vilnius couldn't fight Moscow, so she just kept her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to see anyone.

"Sit." Moscow told Vilnius, putting her down. Vilnius sat in the chair, not looking up at those around her. Moscow walked out, leaving those in the dining room to talk or whatever. "R-Rasa…?" Vilnius heard Riga ask, "W-What happened…?" This is what she didn't want to happen. "I-I'm fine, R-Riga… L-Leave me a-alone." Riga sighed, "Vilnius…"

_But she was too far gone._

_**xXx**_

_**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**_

_**She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,**_

_**And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no**_

_**Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**_

Ignatz was dead. Emygdio was dead. Sammi and Erich were left here, alone, when their siblings died. Maybe they were dead forever, maybe they weren't, but they were still gone and no one knew why they had died.

"Sammi?" Erich looked at the girl who was sitting at Emygdio's grave. "...Yeah…?" Sammi looked over at Erich, wiping tears off her face. "...I was wondering if you want to go get some food with me…" Erich smiled half-heartedly at Sammi. "Sure… I know a nice bar, I've been there a lot these days…" Sammi smiled back at him, barely visible. She stood up, Erich following her lead. "Okay, that sounds good… Where is it…?" Sammi led Erich out of the small graveyard to the bar, only a short distance away.

"...What are you getting?" Sammi asked Erich. The two were just sitting at the bar talking about everything. "Beer, you?" Sammi shrugged, "I don't know yet…" She put her head onto her hands.

_**xXx**_

_**So yep**_

_**I introduce Tehran**_

_**Vilnius is tortured**_

_**And Ignatz and Emydgio die haha**_

_**/Best summary of all my fics: A character is introduced/someone is tortured/someone dies/**_


End file.
